girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical2
magical2 (magical magical) was a temporary Japanese idol group who provided the opening and ending themes for the drama Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures!. They were also the main characters featured in the drama. History Magical2 were first announced on March 4, 2018. They debuted as a trio group consisting of members Momoka Aino, Rin Shirayuki and Mitsuki Hanamori on June 13, 2018 with their debut single 'About Love/Super Lucky' which became the opening theme for Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! They continued to perform the opening and endings for the series with 2 singles, a mini album and an album. On June 8, 2018 4th member Shiori Hoshina was revealed through her first live performance. On July 8 2018, a 4 member magical2 unit was announced with her official single debut on September 26, 2018 with 'It Will be a Fine Day'. A 5th cast member was announced through a live performance on August 25 Yuria Nijiiro. The group officially became a 5 member unit as of September 30, 2018 with her official single debut on December 12, 2018. There last album was announced on December 23 2019 and officially came out on February 13, 2019. They were announced as Alvark Tokyo's Official Cheer Family Girl on October 1, 2018 with the song 'FureFure (Hooray Hooray)'. On March 30 2019, it was announced they will no longer be the Cheer Family Girl's. There official end with Alvark Tokyo was on April 21 2019 as the team wrapped up the end of their B.League 2018-2019 regular season. Magical2 officially held their last live 'Special Live in Osaka' on March 30, 2019. The groups official end of activities was not until May 12 of that year. During their final live, a new girls performance group Girls2 was announced which included 4 of the 5 magical2 members (not including Yuki Miyoshi) and also announcing member Misaki Tsuruya to be leader. Discography Singles # Ai ni Tsuite / Chou Lucky (June 13, 2018) # Mirumiru ~Mirai Mieru~ (December 12, 2018) Digital Singles # Fure Fure (October 8, 2018) Mini-Albums # Harerusa (September 26, 2018) Albums # MAGICAL☆BEST -Complete magical² Songs- (February 13, 2019) Media Television * Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures (2018-2019) * OhaSuta (September 26, 2018) * OhaSuta (December 12, 2018) * FujiTV 'Love Music' (December 16, 2018) * TV Tokyo 'GetsuKin Ohiru no Song Show Hiruson' (January 7, 2019) * Space Shower TV 'Space Shower TV Plus' (February 7, 2019) * OhaSuta (February 13, 2019) Radio * AbemaRADIO Channel 'Magical2 "Ai ni Tsuite/Chou Lucky" Release Special' (June 22, 2018) * FM Yokohoma 'RADIO MASHUP' (February 3 & 10, 2019) * JFN Affiliated Radio "GENETALK" (February 4-10, 2019) * TOKYO FM "JAPAN MOVE UP supported by TOKYO HEADLINE" (February 23, 2019) Stage * Ai ni Tsuite/Chou Lucky Release Event (June 10, 16-17, 2018) * SUMMER STATION (August 5, 2018) * Harerusa Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (September 15-16 / 22-24 / 29-30, 2018) * magical² LIVE Magic♡ (November 18 / 25, 2018) * 4th Kana G Fest (October 17, 2018) * Sanrio Puroland Special Stage (November 11, 2018) * Mirumiru ~ Mirai Mieru ~ Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (November 3/11/17/24, 2018) * Mirumiru ~ Mirai Mieru ~ Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (December 1-2/8-9/15-16/29, 2018) * Magical BEST Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (January 5-6/12-14/19-20/26-27, 2019) * Magical BEST Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (February 2-3/9-11/16-17, 2019) * magical² SPECIAL LIVE Kuki Culture Center (March 2-3, 2019) * magical² SPECIAL LIVE Ichinomiya Civic Hall (March 10, 2019) * magical² SPECIAL LIVE Kurume City Plaza (March 21, 2019) * magical² SPECIAL LIVE Osaka International House Foundation (March 29-30, 2019) Trivia TBA Category:Music Category:Idol Groups